


A Work in Progress

by chatbug1387, Goldi480



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, but that's pretty normal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatbug1387/pseuds/chatbug1387, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldi480/pseuds/Goldi480
Summary: It seemed like everything was going in slow motion as Ms.Bustier pulled names out of the hat."Marinette..."She perks up at her name, her stomach fluttering in anxiety. Her eyes watching carefully as Ms. Bustier's hand went into the hat and pulled out a thin white ticket."Marinette Dupian-Cheng and....Adrien Agreste will be partners for this project."Everything in the world seem to stop at that moment.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab I am doing with Chatbug1387 :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy -Goldi480 :3

“Marinette, your going to be late!”

  


“I’m coming Maman,” Marinette yelled from her room, juggling between finding her shoes and pulling up her hair into her signature pigtails. 

  


“Marinette over here,” a blur of red passes her face and heads over to her computer stopping at the pair of pink flats. 

  


“Tikki you’re a lifesaver.”

  


Tikki smiles at her chosen and grabs Marinette’s purse as she throws on her jacket. 

  


“Marinette we only have ten minutes until class starts. What would Mrs.Bustier think if you're late to her class for the fifth time in two weeks!”

  


The pigtailed girl sighed and takes her purse from the kwami. “I know Tikki...What kind of class rep am I if I can’t even show up to things on time!”

  


Tikki floated up to Marinette faces and grins. “Don’t panic Marinette, there is still a way you can get to school on time.” 

  


“TIKKI! I can’t use Ladybug to get to school! Someone would figure out that Ladybug is a highschooler.”

  


“Then we can make sure you detransform a few blocks away from the school and book it.”

  


She looks at her window and rubs her earrings. Tikki did have a point now that she thought about it. Besides, there hasn’t been an akuma attack in a while so people haven’t seen Ladybug in two weeks, she has to show that Ladybug is still there to protect the citizens of Paris.

  


“Alright, you win Tikki.”

  


Marinette heads downstairs and yells goodbye to her maman and runs out the door to a nearby alleyway. 

  


“TIKKI, SPOTS ON!”

  


She felt a familiar rush go through her and she shivers. Her clothes disappearing turning into Ladybug’s red and black spotted bodysuit, a mask forming and attaching itself onto her face, and a yo-yo appearing at her side.

  


“Alright Tikki, let’s head out!”

  


At that, she threw her yo-yo to a nearby pole and swung herself up on a roof. 

  


“Is that Ladybug!”

  


“Papa it’s Ladybug!”

  


“Ladybug!”

  


“Ladybug is finally back!”

  


The citizens of Paris all crowded around the building she was standing on top off, some with their phones out. 

  


“Citizens of Paris, I just wanted everyone to know that Chat Noir and I have not forgotten you and are still here to protect you!”

  


“We still have faith in you Ladybug,” a middle-aged man yelled from somewhere in the crowd. 

  


“I appreciate it,” she smiles and puts her hands on her hips. “Now I’m afraid I have to get going, bug out!”

  


The crowd cheers louder as she jumps off the buildings and swings her yo-yo to the next. Being Ladybug was something she enjoyed. She didn’t always like being her, but as time went on she realized that Ladybug was apart of her now. Where would she be without her?

  


She shakes her head and goes back to focusing on heading towards school.

  


_ “Marinette, I think this is close enough.” _

  


“Alright Tikki,” she lands between two building and detransforms. She pulls out a cookie from her bag and hands it to Tikki. “How much time do we have?”

  


Tikki tilts her head and shrugs. “About four minutes, I think we can make it in time Marinette.”

  


“Well let’s not waste anymore now.”

  


Tikki flies inside Marinette’s purse as she books it towards  Françoise Dupont. 

  


“Excuse me! Pardon me!”

  


“Marinette!”

  


She looks to see her friend, waving at her holding the door wide open. Marinette practically throws herself through the door and lands on her face. Adrien looks away from Nino with his eyebrows raised.

  


“Marinette are you alright,” her teacher asks concerned written on her face. 

  


She quickly gets up and gives her a sideways smile. “I’m fine Mrs. Bustier, you know how clumsy I am.” She lets out a nervous chuckle and rubs the back of her head. “I’m just gonna go ahead and sit down now”

  


“That’s probably for the best Marinette.”

  


Marinette drags Alya to their seat and puts her head down. How embarrassing, she just humiliated herself in front of Adrien. She hears a snicker and looks up to see Chloe looking at her with a devious glint in her eyes.

  


“Marinette.”

  


She looks to the side to see Alya looking intently at her.

  


“Yes?”

  


“Apparently Ladybug was seen today!”

  


She fakes a gasp and leans on the table. “Really? It’s been so long since anyone has seen her or Chat Noir.”

  


“I know right! I can’t believe I missed her all because of school.” Alya smiles dampens and she pushes up her glasses. 

  


“Hey don’t be upset Alya, I’m sure you’ll get to see Ladybug again soon.” Alya’s smile didn’t seem to brighten at this so she continued. “Maybe she’ll give you a private interview again.”

  


Her friend suddenly snatches her hand, her eyes filled with hope and a smile covering half of her face. “You think so Mari?”

  


“I know so.”

  


Alya squeals and hugs her friend. Someone cleared their throat and the two broke apart with a nervous grin. 

  


“Do you have something to share with the class?”

  


“No, sorry Mrs. Bustier,” the two of them recited. She seemed pleased with that and went back to teaching. 

  


It was hard for Marinette to focus today. She just kept staring at the golden blonde hair in front of her. She can almost touch it if she wanted to, but that’ll be a little weird. 

  


“Adrien Agreste,” she sighs.

  


Adrien Agreste wasn’t someone she always liked. The fact that he is friends with the mayor’s daughter, Chloe Bourgeois, didn’t make such a good first impression on her. She thought that he was the one putting the gum on her seat when he was trying to take it off from when Chloe put it there. It wasn’t until her given her his umbrella that she felt something. She didn’t realize until later that she has fallen in love with Adrien Agreste.

  


“Alright class! I would like us to do a project on what we been learning.”

  


Marinette looked up so fast that she thought she felt something snap in her neck.”Class project,” she whispers to Alya. 

  


“ Yeah girl, we been learning about Human Interaction while you been studying Adrien.”

  


Marinette blushes at this and chuckles. “I hope I don’t get stuck with Chloe again like for the last one.”

  


“To be honest, no one would want to be with her besides Sabrina. I honestly feel bad for her sometimes.”

  


Marinette sighs and looks at the red hair girl sitting next to Chloe. Sabrina was sort of a push over but she is very nice when she isn’t around Chloe. She would be really got friends with her if she didn’t hang around Chloe twenty-four seven. She had tried once, but an akuma attack ruined her chances with the girl. 

  


“I hope I get to be with you Alya,” Marinette whispers.

  


“Or better yet Adrien.”

  


“Alya,” Marinette fidgets with her pin, “we both know that I can’t even say a full sentence around him.”

  


“Which is why this is a perfect chance to get to know him better.”

  


“Alyyyyyaaaaa”

  


“Girl don’t you Alya me. How can you be in a relationship with him if you can’t even talk to him? Are you going to use signs whenever you have to talk to each other?”

  


“Well of course not!”

  


“Well you better start practicing now.”

  


Mrs. Bustier pulls out a hat. “I will select your partners randomly. I will not allow switching, so whoever you get is final.”

  


“Alix Kubdel and Le Chien Kim.”

  


The two students looked at each other with a competitive grin.

  


“Alya Cesaire and Nino Lahiffe.”

  


The couple looked at each other with a happy grin.

  


“ Max Kante and Ivan Bruel.”

  


The two shrug at each other.

  


“Rose Lavillant and Sabrina Raincomprix.”

  


Rose waved widely at Sabrina who gave her a shy one back.

  


“Mrs. Bustier! We both know that Sabrina needs to be my partner!”

  


“Now Chloe, I said no switching.”

  


“Well I’m sure daddy won’t agree with you when I-”

  


“Chloe, I honestly don’t care about you father’s influence. The principal may, but I don’t”

  


Chloe lets out annoyed groan. “Well then don’t expect to have your job soon.”

  


“We both know they can not fire me over a petty reason. Now if you let me continue.”

  


Chloe sulks on her seat, typing something onto her phone. Marinette hides a smirk with her hand.

  


“Juleka Couffaine and Nathaniel Kurtzberg.”

  


The two of them don’t even look at each other.

  


“Mylene Haprele and Chloe Bourgeois.”

  


“Mrs. Bustier! I refuse to work with anyone who is not Adrien or Sabrina!”

  


“Then you can work by yourself.”

  


“WHAT!”

  


“Now as I was saying, Mylene Haprele and Lila Rossi.”

  


Marinette looked behind her at Lila. She forgot that she was even there in the first place. She’s been quiet ever since the whole Volpina thing has happened. All she ever does write in her notebook and glance at Adrien..

  


“And finally we have Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste.”

  


Marinette felt her heart stop. 

  


Chloe yelled something, Marinette didn’t catch or care.

  


She’s working with Adrien. Alya gives her a smirk and wiggles her eyebrows, but she didn’t really care at the moment. She’s working with Golden Boy Adrien Agreste.

  


“Now I would like everyone to move to sit with their partners.” 

  


“ALYA!”

  


Alya lets out a laugh and waves bye. “C’mon Marinette, Nino’s waiting for your seat.”

  


“ALYA!”

  


“Just go Mari, I’ll be right behind you.”

  


Marinette grabs her things and stands up. Adrien watches her the whole time while she moves to take Nino’s seat. She’s sitting next to Adrien Agreste.

  


“Now class,” Ms. Bustier says, “I will give you two weeks to work on this video project. Be ready to present it as soon as two weeks go by. I will give you some time to work on it in class but I expect it to mostly be done outside of class. ”

  


She’s has to do a video project with Adrien….On human interaction…. Something she can’t even do when she’s not being recorded…..She is done for.

  


She feels something rub her thigh and looks down to see her bag moving in a soothing manner. She rubs her bag in thanks and she feels a poke back. 

  


“Now class, I want you to discuss with your partner on what you're going to dofor the video until the bell rings.”

  


Adrien turns to her with a bright smile. “I’m excited to work with you Marinette!”

  


“Hehe, I’m excited to work with me too- I MEAN your excited to work you me-NO I’m excited to w-work with you too!”

  


Adrien raises his eyebrows and gives her a polite smile. “So where do you want to work at and what days are you available?”

  


“I should be asking you that, you’re probably always busy since your a model in stuff,” she lets out a nervous chuckle.

  


“I’m sure my father would give me some time when Nathalie tells him it’s for school.”

  


“Oh then, is tomorrow at my house okay then? I-I just want to get started early to make sure we have time to finish and edit you know. Not so I can get away from you quicker that’ll be rude and-”

  


She was interrupted by when heard a small laugh. She looks around to see it come from the boy himself. 

  


“It’s okay Marinette, tomorrow at your place should work out fine.”

  


“Really?”

  


“Yes, besides your family is really nice.” Marinette noticed something flash in Adrien’s eyes before he forcefully hid it. “Not to mention their baking skill are  incroyable!”

  


Marinette laughs. “Don’t say that around them too much, they will be bothering me about it for months.”

  


“Why?”

  


“They like you Adrien.”   
  


“They do?”

  


She frowns and crosses her arms. “What makes you think they don’t?”

  


“We’ll I thought that I left a bad impression on them since I visited for the gaming competition.”

  


“They loved you Adrien, they couldn’t stop checking up on us remember?”

  


Adrien smiles and rubs the back of his head. “I thought it was because they didn’t trust me.”

  


“ Well Adrien,” she grabs his hands and brings it up to their eye level, “your welcomed there anytime.”

  


“O-oh well thank you.’

  


Marinette smiles.

  


Wait a second...She’s touching Adrien’s hand. She pulls back so fast that she falls out of her seat. She hears a grunt from her bag and she mutters a sorry to Tikki. 

  


Adrien’s head pops up into her vision.”Marinette are you okay?”

  


“I’m alright!”

  


The bell rings as she pushes herself up from the floor. Adrien gathers his stuff and stands.

  


“Tomorrow after school?”

  


“Tomorrow after school,” she replies with fake confidence.

  


He nods and heads out the door talking with Nino.

  


“GIRL!”

  


“Alya…..I touched his hand….”

  


“Yes I saw.”

  


“He’ll never forgive me now.”

  


“Oh my goodness Marinette, you're something else.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Goldi here! :3
> 
> I really enjoyed making this chapter and I hope you enjoy it too :3

“Thanks for having me over Ms.Cheng.”

 

“Anytime Alya, please come again.”

 

The little bell above the door rung as Alya exited. 

 

Sabine turns to her daughter with a concerned look.

 

“Are you okay Marinette?”

 

Marinette blinks and forces a smile. 

 

“Of course maman, why would you think something wrong?”

 

“You have been twitching ever since you came downstairs with Alya.”

 

“I have? It’s probably nothing maman.”

 

Her mom gives her opens to mouth to say something but then decides against it. She lets out a weary sigh and gives her daughter a sideways smile.

 

“Whenever you want to talk about it Marinette, I’m here.”

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“Ah...Of course not.”

 

“Did something  bad happen?”

 

“Nothing bad happen Marinette, I just feel like we haven’t been as close as we use to be.”

 

“Why would you think that?”

 

Sabine sighs and sits down next to Marinette.

 

“You’re never around here Marinette. It always seems like whenever your father and I try to hang out with you-you're always busy with something. It’s like I barely know you anymore and you live with me.”

 

“I didn’t know you felt like that maman.”

 

“It’s alright Marinette, we understand you're getting older and you don’t want to hang out with your parents anymore.”

 

“Don’t say that!”

 

She notices her mother’s eyes widen a fraction before she looks away.

 

“Perhaps I’m being silly Marinette.”

 

“No you’re not maman,” Marinette winces and rubs the back of her neck. “ I haven’t been around a lot lately, but tomorrow after school it’s only going to be us.”

 

“Tomorrow?”

 

“Yep,” Marinette grabs her mom hands and smiles, “It’s only going to you, me, and dad for the rest of the day, no excuses, I promise.”

 

“Oh, Mari,” Sabine exclaim as she hugs her daughter, tears running down her face. “ We’ll love that Marinette. I’ll tell Tom as soon as he gets home.”

  
  


“Your welcome maman,” Marinette kisses her mother’s cheek, “I’m going to turn in early, Night maman.”

 

She watches her daughter head up the stairs with a smile. 

~

Tikki shot out of her purse as soon as she gets off the last step.

 

“That was really thoughtful of you Marinette.”

 

Marinette sits at her desk chair and turns on her computer.

 

“The fact I didn’t even realize how she felt hurts Tikki,’ she leans on the desk and sighs. “Ever since I became Ladybug I have been too busy trying to protect other families without even thinking about my own.”

 

Marinette eyes widen.

 

“N-not that I don’t enjoy being L-Ladybug Tikki,” she sputters out.

 

“It’s alright Marinette.”

 

“I’m really hurting everybody aren’t I?”

 

“ That’s not true Marinette.”

 

“Thanks, Tikki.”

 

“Hey Marinette, I was going to mention this before, but you told your mom tomorrow after school.”

 

“Yes and?”

 

“You told Adrien that you would-”

 

Before she could finish the news took over her computer screen.

  
  


_ “ Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news. This is Nadja Chamack coming to you live from the bottom of the Eiffel Tower where a new Akuma is holding a group of people hostage until her demands are met.” _

 

The camera then zooms on to the top of the Eiffel Tower where a girl wearing a blinding pink and red outfit was waving a scepter in the air. The girl suddenly jumps off the building and lands near in front of the camera.

 

_ “I’ll take that thank you!” _

 

She snatches the microphone that Nadja was holding.

 

_ “Are you recording?” _

 

The Akuma twirls and poses for the camera. 

 

_ “The name is Queen and I get anything I want,” she giggles and smiles deviously. “Those who refuse will be punished by my own hand.” _

 

She waves her scepter and a list appears in front of her.

 

_ “The first few items I want are the Mona Lisa, a skeleton key, the mayor’s daughter Chloe Bourgeois who will face a public execution, and the last thing on the list… “ _

 

She smirks. 

 

_ “One Adrien Agreste.” _

 

She lets out an ugly cackle and flips her hair.

 

_ “One cannot be Queen if there is no King at her side and she will only take the best.” _

 

She was about the jump off, but then Hawkmoth’s signature butterfly outline appears around her face.

 

She lets out an annoyed huff before forcing a smile. 

 

_ “I also demand that Ladybug and Chat Noir must bring their miraculous to me if they don’t want these innocent civilians hurt. You have one hour to bring everything I listed to me or you shall face the consequences.” _

 

She brings the camera closer to her face.

 

_ “And I’m not just talking about the Heroes of Paris.” _

 

The broadcast suddenly cut off.

 

“Adrien is going to be in trouble, we have to do something.”

 

“Marinette, Adrien not the only one in trouble.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Marinette, what are we going to do?”

 

“I’m not sure what to do, but Ladybug sure does.”

 

Marinette stands up from her desk with a newfound determination.

 

“Tikki Spots On!”

~

 

Ladybug swings out of her room and onto the rooftops of Paris.

 

People in the streets were panicking.

 

“TURN IN YOURSELF LADYBUG!”

 

“LADYBUG WILL SAVE US!”

 

“THERE’S LADYBUG!”

 

“SAVE US BY GIVING HER YOUR MIRACULOUS!”

 

Ladybug ignores these comments and called Chat Noir on her yo-yo.

 

“Out of all the times to not pick up you choose now!?!”

 

Frustrated, she closes her yo-yo.

 

“Where are you?”

 

She jumps off the building, throwing her yo-yo towards a nearby lamp pole and lands on the ground.

 

She is greeted by the sight of a giant mob surrounding the mayor’s office.

 

“GIVE UP CHLOE BOURGEOIS!

 

“SHE’S A BRAT ANYWAY!”

 

“I BET SHE THE REASON FOR THIS WHOLE THING IN THE FIRST PLACE!”

 

“Are you guys out of your mind!”

 

The crowd all turn to her as soon as those words left her mouth.

 

“Do you guys truly have no faith in us anymore?”

 

A woman stepped up from the crowd with an annoyed frown. “ We’re doing what we think is right Ladybug.”

 

“ You don’t have to...Chat Noir and I are here to protect you, have we ever failed you before?”

 

Another person stepped from the crowd, “there’s always a possibility.”

 

“ Citizens of Paris, the day I became Ladybug I promised that I would take down Hawkmoth no matter what cost, that hasn’t changed.”

 

“Oh yeah,” the woman shouted. “Then where is Chat Noir huh?”

 

“He’s...going to be here soon.”

 

“Why are you trying to protect Chloe Bourgeois,” a man said from the further back. “It seems like you’re not the biggest fan of her either.”

 

“Yeah,” another person joined in, “He’s right guys!”

 

“She is the reason for most of these Akuma’s anyway, so it’s less work for you.”

 

“One less person wouldn’t make a difference.”

 

Ladybug slams her yo-yo to the ground silencing everyone.

 

“No one deserves death...How would you feel if someone said the same thing about you?”

 

No one replied.

 

“Now if you excuse me.”

 

The crowd parts as she walks towards the building.

 

No one dared to even try to go for her miraculous. 

~

 

“Mayor Bourgeois.”

 

“Ah you came,” the feeble man stands up quickly and walks over to her. “With the crowd outside I couldn’t help but think about the worse.”

 

“I am fine Mr. Mayor, but where is Chloe?”

 

“She’s is in one of her safe houses. But I'll really appreciate it if you can stay with her to protect-”

 

“So she’s safe?”

 

“Well, for now, yes, but-”

 

“And the skeleton key?”

 

“Right here,” he holds it up, his hand shaking, “but really I-”

 

“Good,” she walks past him and pushes a window open. “Miss Chloe Bourgeois isn’t the only person I have to protect sir.”

 

The man squawks and tries to grab onto her shoulder but she is already out the window swinging to her next destination.

 

_ You could have handled that better Marinette. _

 

“Sorry Tikki but I don’t have time to hear him fumble over his daughter.”

 

_ That’s no excuse Marinette. _

 

“Can we talk about this later Tikki?”

 

Tikki didn’t reply.

 

She lands on another building and tries to contact Chat Noir again.

 

“Still nothing.”

 

She lets out an annoyed groan and jumps to the next rooftop over to her next destination.

 

Like she expected, a crowd was in front of the Agreste household.

 

She lands on the other side of the gate and starts walking towards the front door.

 

“IT’S LADYBUG!”

 

“GIVE UP YOUR MIRACULOUS!”

 

“LADYBUG!”

She was surprised when the metal opens for her but doesn’t stop walking.

 

“Ladybug.”

 

“Mr. Agreste, I would like to know where is Adrien being kept.”

 

“I’m afraid that is not of your concern.”

 

“I’m trying to protect him, sir.”

 

Gabriel pushes up his glasses and glares at her.

 

“Things have been hectic ever since that broadcast came out,” he shakes his head, “ so pardon me if I don’t trust anyone right now.”

 

“And what if you fail?”

 

_ MARINETTE! _

 

Gabriel turns away from her and looks at the painting behind him. 

 

“I won’t fail.”

 

“I’m just saying Mr. Agreste, I think he’ll be safer with me.”

 

“I think it’s time for your leave Ladybug.”

 

“Not until you-”

 

“Now.”

 

_ Marinette… be rational. _

 

Ladybug bites her lower lip and clenches her hands.

 

“Have a nice day Mr. Agreste.”

 

She leaves the residence silently.

 

“LADYBUG!”

 

The crowd was ferocious.

 

She ignored them and swung away from the place.

 

_ Marinette what’s wrong with you? _

 

“I’m fine Tikki.”

 

_ You’re not acting like yourself. _

 

“I’m just stressed Tikki.”

 

_ That doesn’t mean you take it out on others! _

 

“It’s hard to when I keep getting treated poorly! What is going on around here!”

 

_ Marinette you must remain calm. _

 

“...I’ll try my best Tikki.”

 

_ Thank you. _

~

 

_ “ _ _ 25 _ _ minutes citizens of Paris,” _ she grips the chin of one of the hostages.  _ “ Better hurry, I’m getting bored.” _

 

The broadcast ended.

~

 

Ladybug landed in front of the Museum. 

 

“Ladybug!”

 

“Mr. Raincomprix how is the painting?”

 

“ We had a few break-ins but it is nothing we couldn’t handle.”

 

“And the painting itself?”

 

“No one even got close to it.” 

 

“Good, let’s keep it that way.”

 

“Go save Paris Ladybug!”

 

Ladybug swings her yo-yo and swings onto the roof.

 

She tries to call Chat Noir again.

 

No answer.

 

“Kitty, where are you?”

 

_ Marinette? _

 

“Nothing Tikki...It looks like it’s just us tonight.”

 

_ Then let’s dethrone the Queen! _

 

Ladybug giggles.

 

“Alright Tikki,” she says with false confidence, “let’s do this.”

~

 

“Ladybug,” Queen exclaims, “you’re here early.”

 

“You’re reign ends here Queen.”

 

“No, it’s only just the beginning Ladybug,” she chuckles, “It seems like you don’t have your pet with you?”

 

“I’m afraid it’s just you and me tonight.”

 

Queen glares at her.

 

“It seems like you don’t have everything I requested.”

 

“You’re not getting it.”

 

“Ladybug,” she leans on her throne, “Since I’m feeling generous I’ll offer you a deal. I highly suggest you take it, it’s not every day I offer rebels like yourself these.”

 

“Ladybug,” she continues, “Become my head knight and I’ll allow you to live.” 

 

“I don’t need any of your deals.”

 

“Shame,” she stands up and twirls her scepter, “ then you will die like all other rebels before you.”

 

Queen charged her with a crazed grin. 

 

Ladybug was able to get out the way, but not without getting a hit on her arm.

 

“Too fast for you Ladybug?”

 

“Don’t get too cocky now.”

 

Ladybug tosses her yo-yo and it wraps around the scepter and pulls.

 

The scepter flies out of her hand and into Ladybug’s.

 

“You reign over terror is over!”

 

She smashes it to the ground.

 

No butterfly came out.

 

“What-”

Queen laughs.

 

“A scepter doesn’t make a Queen foolish bug.”

 

Like magic, the scepter flies towards her and instantly repairs itself. A sharp blade comes out out the top.

 

“A Queen must also know how to defend herself.”

 

_ Marinette the Akuma must be in her crown. _

 

“I was thinking the same thing,” she whispers.

 

The Akuma lets out a hefty laugh.

 

“Rebel Ladybug, I sentence you to death.”

 

“ I’ll take you down before you have the chance.”

 

“You forget Ladybug, I have an advantage.”

 

“An...Advantage?”

 

“ You’re not the only one scheduled for execution.”

 

Ladybug eyes widen.

 

“No.”

 

Queen points her scepter at the hostages and a pink beam cuts the rope holding them in the air. 

 

“NO!”

 

Ladybug rushes past her and jumps off the side of the Eiffel Tower head first.

 

“LADYBUG!”

 

“I’M COMING HOLD-”

 

A pink blur ram into her side causing them to topple back onto the tower pinning her to the ground.

 

“Don’t interfere Ladybug, you turn is coming next, have patience.”

 

Ladybug headbutts her causing the Akuma to bring her hands to her nose with a wail.

 

“LUCKY CHARM!”

 

A fishing hook?

 

Everything turned grey except for the rope holding the civilians together.

 

She prays for the best and tosses the fishing line. The hooks connect with the rope stopping their descend 15 inches away from the ground.

 

The crowd beneath them cheers.

 

“No...NOOOO!”

 

A sudden pain hits her shoulder as she topples back. 

 

A sword is pulled out of her left shoulder and she lets out a pained gasp.

 

Queen stares at her with feral eyes.

 

“YOU WON’T GET IN THE WAY!”

 

Ladybug twirls her yo-yo in front of her causing Queen’s swings to never hit its mark.

 

Her earrings beep.

 

_ Marinette… _

 

“Hang in there Tikki.”

 

As soon as she gets ready to thrust, Ladybug hits her off her feet knocking her crown off.

 

“NOOOOOO!!!”

 

Ladybug smashes her foot on the crown and an Akuma flies out.

 

“No more evil-doing for you little Akuma,” she twirls her yo-yo and tosses it at the Akuma. “It’s time to de-evilize!”

 

The yo-yo flies back to her hand.

 

“Gotcha!”

 

“Bye, bye, little butterfly,” she whispers as she releases the newly white butterfly and watches it disappear.

 

She picks up the fishing rod and tosses it in the air.

 

A swarm of Ladybugs surrounded her and race off.

 

_ How is your shoulder Marinette? _

 

“Not bleeding anymore, but it is sore.”

 

She turns back to the akumatize victim who seemed to be crying on the ground.

 

“Ladybug, I’m so sorry,” they choked out. 

 

“It’s alright mam, but let’s get you off this tower.”

 

The teenager holds onto Ladybug and the two descend down the tower.

 

“IT’S LADYBUG!”

 

“SHE DID IT!”

 

“WHERE CHAT NOIR?”

 

As soon as they touched the ground the teenager ran to who she assumed was her parents and hugged them. 

  
  


“Pound...It…,” Ladybug lowers her fist, “Right…”

 

“Ladybug! Over here!”

 

Alya pushes through the crowd, recording with her phone.

 

“That was probably the most intense battle we seen you in? Any comments you like to add?”

 

“Well, I-”

 

“Also I’m sure everyone is dying to know where Chat Noir is?”

 

“He’s-”

 

“Are you two in a fight?”

 

“Is he ever going to come back?”

 

“Of course-”

 

“Or have you became a solo act?”

 

“No!”

 

“Is fighting crime better with or without Chat Noir?”

 

“I’m done Alya.”

 

“But-”

 

“Please,” she whispers.

 

Before Alya could reply she takes off towards the rooftops and heads home.

~

 

Marinette was barely in her room by the time the transformation wore off. She stumbles on her landing and crashes onto the floor onto her injured shoulder. 

 

“Marinette,” Tikki flew in front of her face.

 

She groans and sits up.

 

“I’m alright Tikki.”

 

“I was so scared Marinette.”

 

“I’m alright,” she slides off her shirt and examines her shoulder in the mirror.

 

“It looks like going to leave a scar Marinette,” Tikki said sadly.

 

“Hawkmoth is getting stronger Tikki,” Marinette bitterly, “I never gotten injured before this seriously.” 

 

“Then we are going to have to get stronger too.”

 

Marinette lets out a small gasp as she traces the wound.

 

“You're not blaming Chat Noir on that, are you?”

 

Marinette didn’t reply.

 

“Oh, Marinette-”

 

“I’m heading to bed Tikki, there should be some cookies in my purse.”

 

"I don't think going to bed like this a good thing."

 

"Tikki I still have school in the morning."

 

Tikki lets out a resigned noise. 

 

“Night…”

 

Marinette hums in return and heads towards her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mostly going to be writing this story in Marinette's POV while Chat does Adrien's.


End file.
